


Exes' Know Nothing

by TamaraAdama14



Category: Holby City
Genre: Ex girlfriends however are so much nicer, Ex husbands are idiots, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamaraAdama14/pseuds/TamaraAdama14
Summary: There was a thing on Tumblr and here is a story kids. Enjoy. http://len1985.tumblr.com/post/153423877518/theres-someone-elseThere are going to be multiple chapters because I hate myself.





	1. Edward

Edward Campbell entered Holby City Hospital Trust with one mission and that was to congratulate this Bernie who had managed to get Serena. This Bernie was in for it once he found out just how much of a disaster she was. 

“Excuse me young man, could you tell me where a Doctor Bernie Wolfe is?” He asked a young porter. 

“On Keller I believe.” The porter replied, moving a wheelchair back into storage.  
“Thank you.”

Edward reached the lift and hoped that this poor sod was ready for the shock of their life. 

“Nurse, could you tell me where Dr. Bernie Wolfe is?” He asked a blonde nurse. 

“Over there with Dr. Sacha Levy.” The nurse replied. 

“Thank you ma'am.” He said walking over to the man in the rather bright shirt. 

“Right, thanks. Best get back to AAU. I've left Raf and Fletch alone long enough.” The woman standing next to Bernie replied. 

“Yeah thanks. Tell everyone hi.” He told her. “Can I help you sir?”

“Hello, I'm Edward Campbell and I just came to welcome you luck with the hellstorm you have entree into a relationship with. Serena is one hell of a disaster.” He told the man. 

“What? I'm not in a relationship with Serena. I think you're talking about Bernie.”

“You are Bernie Wolfe aren't you?”

“No, I'm Sacha Levy. The very nice lady that just walked away is Bernie Wolfe.” He told the man. 

“Oh, well thank you.” Edward replied. Well that certainly is different. You have changed Serena. He got on the lift down to AAU. 

“Hello Serena.” He said greeting his ex-wife. 

“Edward, what are you doing here?” She asked as he walked onto the ward. 

“Come here to congratulate you on your new relationship. I hope you're happy with pussy, but Bernie I must warn you she'll break your heart and walk out with everything you hold dear.” He yelled across the ward, taking a swig of the whiskey he had in his pocket. 

“Security, please escort Mr. Campbell off of the ward.” Fletch told the two men standing near the doors. 

Bernie raced across the ward to Serena. “I'm here. You're okay, I'm okay.” She whispered into Serena's temple, an arm around her shoulders. 

“The world can go round.” Serena replied, leaning up and kissing Bernie's cheek.


	2. Marcus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus shows up.

So apparently Bernie had found someone new. He wasn't really surprised. It was inevitable, but he had thought that she would give it some time. They hadn't even been divorced six months and she's already in someone else's pants. He thought is was pants at least, maybe it was down dyke’s skirt. All he knew was that Bernie worked with this Doctor Campbell. A trip to Holby was going to be worth it to ruin Bernie's life like she had ruined his. 

 

“Young man, do you know where Doctor Campbell work?” He asked the porter. 

“Doctor Campbell works on AAU and the Trauma Bay.” He replied. 

“Thank you . . .”

“Jason, I can take you up there if you like?” He replied. 

“That would be wonderful.” This was so much easier than anticipated. Who knows maybe Bernie's working today as well.   
The lift doors opened into a rather calm AAU rather strange for early December.   
“Thank you, Jason.”

“You're welcome.” He replied walking towards the staff room for his lunch which was only five minutes late. Rather close to on schedule for a day in Holby, maybe Auntie Bernie could have lunch with him today. 

“Nurse, could you tell me where Doctor Campbell is?” He asked the Ward Staff Nurse. 

“Yeah, in the Consultant’s Office having lunch. May I ask who's asking?” Fletch asked Marcus. 

“A friend.” He replied walking towards the office, knocking on the door. 

“Come in.” Came a feminine reply. 

“Doctor Campbell?” He asked the woman, opening the door. 

“Yes, you have me at a disadvantage.”

“Marcus Dunn and I come here to tell you one thing and that is that Berenice Wolfe will ruin your life and I hope that you know that she will rip your heart out with no regard for what is left over. Dyke bitch.” He said walking out of the office.

Jason got to the door as he left. “Auntie Serena, who was that?”

“Jason, that was my ex-husband.” Bernie replied, from behind him. 

“Hello, Auntie Bernie.” He said as she walked past him to Serena. 

“That was by far not the best way that could have gone, but it certainly wasn't the worst.” Serena said, kissing Bernie.

“I'm just hoping that my parents don't show up, because that is a whole different can of worms.” Bernie replied, sliding into a chair next to Serena with their lunches.


	3. Robbie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie shows up to congratulate that nice bloke Bernie.

Robbie arrives on AAU for work, but he overhears some nurses talking about how Ms. Campbell has a new beau. This Bernie must be one hell of a man to wrangle Serena into a domestic life or a rather stupid one to spend all of that time with that idiot child Jason. He thinks that meeting this Bernie would be a rather fun thing to do before he leaves. 

“Mr. di Lucca, could you tell where Doctor Wolfe is?” He asked thinking that the rather attractive woman he had seen talking with Serena earlier would probably know who this Bernie is. 

“Yeah, she just came out of theatre.” He replied. 

“Thank you. Ms. Wolfe, do you have a moment?” He asked her. 

“Yes, but it needs to be quick. Have to get home family and all that.” She told him. 

“There is a person I want to congratulate for managing an impossible task.”

“And who might that person be?”

“I don't know their surname, but their first name is Bernie. I want to congratulate him for getting Serena into a long term relationship. Something I could never do.”

“Well thank you, but there really is no need for congratulations. Serena and I are very happy together.” She told him walking towards the locker room.

“Wait, that's Bernie?” He asked no one in particular. 

“Yep, she's made Serena happier than any of us have ever seen her. Sorry mate you have been out done.” Fletch told him.


	4. Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex shows up with a request from Serena.

Alex comes o Holby with no intention of seeing Bernie, she's there to see a Ms. Serena Campbell about a vascular surgery for her brother. To see if she would be able to perform it and save his life. Aortic deformities were incredibly hard to treat. Apparently Serena Campbell is the best in the country and that's what she's looking for. Even though the woman had been working on AAU for a while she was still the best. 

“Young man, could you tell me where Serena Campbell's office is?” She asked a porter. 

“Yes, I can take you up there. I'm Jason but the way.” He replied. 

“Thank you, Jason.” She said. 

“Auntie Serena, there's a nice lady here to see you.” He said knocking on the door.

“Yes, thank you Jason. You go on down to Albie's and I'll join you when we're done, alright?” She told him turning away from her desktop. 

“Alright.” He said closing the door behind Alex. 

“Hello. My name is Alex Dawson and I'm here to ask you to look at my brother’s case. He has a vascular deformity and you are the best in the country.” She told Serena handing her the file. “There are recent MRI and CT scans in there and ones from every three months for the last two years.”

“I will see what I can do, but I can't make any promises.” Serena told her. 

“I understand, I'm an anaesthetist.” Alex replied. “He just doesn't deserve this. I've seen miracles though. So I'm confidant.”

“Who performed those?”

“A close friend. She's a trauma doctor. Back when we were in the RAMC.” Alex replied. 

“My girlfriend was in the RAMC. Maybe you two know each other.” Serena told her. “Come to Albie's with us and we'll talk.”

“I don't think that's a good idea.” Alex tried to reason, knowing the longer she stayed the more likely she was to run into Bernie. 

“Come on. We're looking for a new anaesthetist. Especially one that is used to trauma cases.” Serena informed her pulling on her coat. 

“Alright.” Alex conceded, having the funniest notion of who Serena's girlfriend is. 

The walk over to Albie's was shockingly short. 

“Auntie Serena, over here.” Jason yelled across the pub. 

“I see you.” She replied, walking over to them. 

“Auntie Bernie, went to get our drinks.” He informed them. 

“Bernie?” Alex questioned, knowing full well that Bernie as a woman's name was incredibly rare so that meant one -

“Alex.” Bernie said, placing their drinks on the table. 

“Hello, Bern.” The brunette said facing the blonde. 

“You two know each other?” Serena asked. 

“Yes, this is Alex. We were together for a while.” Bernie said. 

“Oh, I am so sorry. I have made this incredibly awkward. Haven't I?” Serena questioned, her eyes going straight to her hands. 

“No, we've been meaning to catch up.” Bernie told her. 

Alex saw that this was not the worst way to see Bernie again. She was happy and they were going to be friends and Holby might just be the best place for a brand new start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a happy ending. I'm so horrible aren't I?


End file.
